The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus plant botanically known as Cornus contraversa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Golden Wedding’.
‘Golden Wedding’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Cornus contraversa ‘Variegata’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Golden Wedding’ was discovered by the inventor in 2005 in a cultivated area of Waitara, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Golden Wedding’ by field budding was first performed in 2007 in Waitara, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.